Second Chances
by HersheyChocolates101
Summary: **A Chance Slipped By rewritten. Enjoy.**


**A/N: This is my entry for floridapanther28's contest on her forum, Sweet Revenge. Enjoy! :)**

**EDIT: ****I added to the ending because it wasn't long enough. Sorry! If you read this, just skip to the ending, after the poem.**

_Nothing hurts me._

_Scissors don't injure me in the slightest._

_Nor does an aggravated honeybee._

_Well…_

_There is one thing._

_It doesn't make me feel too swell._

_Seeing them together tears me apart._

_The ache is worse than anything._

_I think they've broken my heart._

_Hers are crystal pools of water._

_His remind me of blooming irises._

_Mine match the fur of an otter._

_I feel nearly selfish._

_Or rather self centered._

_By simply possessing that particular wish._

_Only one aspiration shall remain._

_It'll last perpetually._

_Never will it wane._

_My one and only hope_

_Is simply to be with her._

_Without the need of a rope._

_I don't want to intervene._

_To interrupt their peaceful relationship?_

_That would be quite mean._

_A kid if they had one; I pondered about it._

_Would it be sarcastic, like him?_

_Or like her: sweet and pretty, but unable to sit?_

_I try to avoid it, though._

_I do not succeed at that._

_It makes me feel pretty low._

_I really wanted to show her my blue feather._

_But Chase was my best friend._

_I couldn't just make him feel under the weather._

_So at this time I sit and wait._

_But no one ever comes by._

_It's far too late._

_I no longer have a cause to cheer._

_I don't have someone to look at with affection._

_This is why I'm about to tear._

_She was the one and only one meant for me, there was no lie._

_I, Kasey, loved Maya with all my heart._

_Unfortunately my chance slipped right by._

_END_

* * *

Kasey, breathing heavily, laid down his worn out and sweat coated pencil. His eyes scanned down the paper in search of grammatical and spelling errors that could've easily been made. When none had been found, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_It kinda feels good to write out what I'm feeling. I haven't done it in a while, come to think of it. _

"Ya know, Kasey, you've been moping around for way too long. I don't mind helping out with farm chores, but Bessie the cow really doesn't like me!" chirped a nearby sprite with green hair. He fluttered for a moment before settling down on Kasey's shoulder with a heaved sigh.

"Sorry, Finn."

"Hmph! You should be, after that stupid cow nearly ripped my wing off!"

_Knock, knock._

"Hey, were we expecting anyone?" Kasey asked curiously, eyeing the door. He glanced at Finn questioningly.

"I don't think so."

The farmer stood up and stretched for several moments. He then plodded over to the door, set his hand on the handle, and pulled it open.

There stood a girl.

The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long, flowing black hair, part of it braided delicately. Her eyes- they were not crystal pools of water. They weren't violets. And they definetely weren't like the fur of an otter. They were a vibrant and shining ruby color, full of nothing but serenity.

"H-hello. Can I help you?" Kasey, much to his dissapointment, found his voice stuttering. As if things couldn't be worse, the air was beginning to seem warmer.

"Hello! I just came by to introduce myself. I'm Anissa, and I live with my parents at Marimba Farm. I'm sure you've met them," the girl, now known to Kasey as Anissa, said. She smiled brightly.

"I'm K-Kasey...Uhm, I run this farm."

Anissa chuckled slightly. "You have a wonderful farm, Kasey! Anyways, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I must be off. I'll see you later!" With a wave, she strolled away, leaving Kasey standing there, with his mouth agape like the biggest fool on the planet.

"Hey Kasey, who was- What happened to you?"

"Finn...I'm not going to be moping around anymore. C'mon, lemme help you out with Bessie."

**A/N: I had to extend this because it wasn't long enough, lol. xD Y'know, I might continue this! It kinda seems worth thinking about. :) Thanks for reading. Good luck to everyone else participating! **

**~Hershey**


End file.
